1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a residual strand removing apparatus for drawing and removing strand adhered to a spent roving bobbin from the bobbin to be transferred from a fine spinning frame to a roving frame. In particular, the invention relates to a residual strand removing apparatus, which is applied to the roving bobbins of various types of fiber. The residual strand removing apparatus includes a plurality of residual strand removing devices, which correspond in number to the types of the fiber of the residual strand, and are arranged in series in a transfer line to correspond to the fiber types of the residual strand, so that the residual stand removing device corresponding to the type of the detected residual strand is operated for removing the residual strand of each fiber type.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a spinning factory, a roving frame forms a roving bobbin bearing roving wound in a bundle. The roving bobbin is supplied to a fine spinning frame. The roving bobbin which has been spent in the fine spinning frame is returned to the roving frame, which winds the bundle of the roving again and supplies it to the fine spinning frame. These operations are repeated. The total number of the roving bobbins supplied to the fine spinning frame corresponds to the output of the spinning factory, and thus a large number of roving bobbins are transferred by the transfer lines during repetition of the foregoing steps. Since residual strand have adhered to the roving bobbin spent in the fine spinning frame, a residual strand removing device for the roving bobbin is installed in the transfer line from the fine spinning frame to the roving frame, so that the roving bobbin may be returned to the roving frame after completely removing the residual strand from the roving bobbin.
As an example, there has been proposed a residual strand drawing and removing device in the Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 3-92782 (1991). As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a roving bobbin 5 to which residual strands 11 have adhered is transferred through a residual strand drawing and removing device 100. The removing device 100 can simultaneously receive a predetermined number of bobbins 5, which are grouped, and the bobbins 5 are transferred and stopped by group units. In the removing device 100, there are provided suction nozzles 13, which are equal in number to the number of the bobbins 5 in one group and are disposed in parallel, projecting toward the rows of the bobbins 5. When one bobbin group enters the removing device 100, the transference is stopped, so that each bobbin 5 is opposed to each suction nozzle 13 and is supported by a rotary device 12 disposed under the corresponding suction nozzle 13. Each bobbin 5 is driven to rotate together with the rotary device 12 by an electric motor 21. In this state, the suction nozzle 13 is moved in forward, rearward and vertical directions to drawn and remove the residual strand 11 by air. After the completion of the suction, each suction nozzle 13 is approached to a roving winding auxiliary tool 17, and the bobbin 5 is rotated forwardly and reversely for completely drawing and removing the residual strand 11. The suction nozzles 13 are simultaneously moved in such a manner that a holder box 14 holding the respective suction nozzles 13 is moved forwardly and rearwardly along guide rails 19 by a pneumatic cylinder 18 connected to a pneumatic source through an air piping 22, and is moved vertically by an electric motor 23 through a chain 20. Each suction nozzle 13 is connected to a duct 15 by a suction hose 16, and an outlet of the duct 15 is connected to a residual strand storage (not shown) through a piping.
Generally, in the spinning factory, roving including different types of fiber is handled simultaneously. The residual strand which is removed from the roving bobbins by the residual strand removing devices is opened into a single fiber state and is supplied as raw cotton for improving a yield. Therefore, mixture of different types of fiber must be avoided to prevent reduction of the quality. For this reason, the different types of fiber must be handled by different systems each including the fine spinning frame, roving frame, residual strand removing device and transfer line, and thus the number of systems are equal in number to the number of the types of the fiber. Further, they are disposed in parallel on a common plane for simplifying installation.
The parallel disposition of the transfer lines and residual strand removing devices, of which number corresponds to that of the types of the fiber, requires a large space and thus is disadvantageous in view of a factory layout. Also, this increases a cost and complicates Operations. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a residual strand removing apparatus for various types of roving bobbins, which does not require a large space and can completely remove residual strand.